1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to litter scoops of the type used to clean cat litter boxes. More particularly, the present invention relates to scoops having detachable elements that are disposable.
2. Prior Art Description
Many pet owners, especially cat owners, provide litter boxes for their pets. However, after the litter boxes have been used, the litter must be either cleaned or changed. Traditionally, litter is cleaned using a litter scoop. A litter scoop is a small shovel having a slotted face. The slots formed in the face of the shovel are larger than the grain size of the litter. Consequently, when the scoop is run through the litter, the litter passes through the face of the scoop and is not lifted out of the litter box by the scoop. However, any solid pet waste that is present in the litter is typically larger than the slots in the scoop. As a result, the solid waste can be removed from the litter by the passing scoop.
Since the scoop contacts the solid animal waste contained within the litter, the scoop often becomes soiled. The scoop itself, therefore, becomes unsanitary and care must be taken in the cleaning and the storing of the scoop.
Recognizing the unsanitary conditions that accompany a traditional litter box scoop, many disposable scoops have been invented. Disposable litter scoops are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,418 to Yonaites, entitled Litter Scoop. Disposable scoops are typically made of thin bags of paper and plastic that are used to grab solid waste. Thus, disposable scoops are typically not slotted and therefore lift both litter and waste material out of the litter box together.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,578 to Sharpe, entitled Dog Dropping Disposal Kit, discloses an animal waste handling system where disposable shovel heads are provided for a non-disposable shovel handle. The disposable heads are replaced each time the head contacts solid waste. As a result, the shovel can remain sanitary. However, again, the disposable shovel heads have solid faces and will lift both litter and waste from a litter box if used to clean a litter box.
Thus, it appears that in the prior art record, non-disposable scoops for litter boxes can sift solid waste from a litter box without removing much litter. However, such non-disposable scoops become soiled and unsanitary. Disposable scoops are thin and flimsy to remain inexpensive. Thus, disposable scoops tend to rely upon the structure of a solid bag or solid liner to lift both waste material and litter from a litter box.
A need therefore exists for an inexpensive scoop structure that is slotted to pass through litter, yet remains sanitary after use without cleaning. This need is met by the present invention as described and claimed below.